Planetarium
by iheartrainbows
Summary: Sakura has been accepted into Tomoeda Academy an elite school known for its prestige and wealth.However,due to Sakura’s poor background, she is harassed by the student body and soon gains attention by Li Syaoran the school’s most feared bully.Based on HYD


**Planetarium**

Summary:

Sakura Kinomoto has been accepted into Tomoeda Academy; an elite school known for its prestige and wealth. However, due to Sakura's poor background, she is harassed by the student body and soon gains attention from Li Syaoran; the school's most feared bully on campus. Inspired by Hana Yori Dango. SS R&R!

Disclaimer: What? What? I don't own CCS? NOO!

* * *

Chapter one: Normal girl, normal life?

* * *

CHANEL? 

Samantha Thavasa?

Louis Vuitton?

Burberry?

_What is this place?_

Sakura was speechless as she continued to stare at the accessories that everyone in her class seemed to own. She couldn't help but gaze at all of the bracelets and watches that were drenched with jewels as well as the purses, phones, and clothing that retailed for thousands of dollars; and yet, was treated as a normal accessory.

"My dad got my yacht yesterday...I was so happy!"

_Where_...

"Did you get to go to that fashion show in Paris last week?"

_the hell..._

"My family allowed me to stay at their resort for the whole summer! It was totally fun!"

_am I? _

* * *

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Today is my first day in Tomoeda academy and although I arrived only 10 minutes ago, I feel completely lost. I feel as though my classmates and I are from two very distinct worlds. The way we think; the way we dress; not to mention the financial gap that greatly splits us apart! I don't belong here. I don't belong here AT ALL. 

My parents do not own any companies, hotels, or resorts. They do not partake in any major social gatherings or charity events. You see, there is a very thick line that separates me from _them_. My father is employed in a factory that produces parts for clocks, my mother works as babysitter downtown, and my brother attends community college while balancing 3 part time jobs. My family, which consists of only 4 people, are what some would consider, low class.

We make half the salary of most people in Japan and we barely can keep up with our monthly bills.

Tomoeda is one of the best as well as one of the most expensive schools in all of Japan. Tomoeda academy consist of only elites; students from families with very high prestige. In my previous public school, Tomoeda academy is considered a legendary school with students who are looked upon as gods and goddesses. So why am I, Sakura Kinomoto, who is financially unstable and poor, ever get admitted into this infamous school?

Very good question...

It all started out with that dreaded movie and the commercial...

* * *

_"Say Sakura-san, wasn't Cinderella such a great movie? So touching!" _

_Sakura's mother, Nedeshiko, instantly clasped her hands together and looked above the ceiling with glassy eyes and continued,_

_"Poor poor Cinderella; unloved by the world, and shunned from prosperity and happiness! Fate however, gave Cinderella the chance of her life by an invitation to the ball! A prince falls in love and in the end, searches for her. When they meet once again, he discovers the truth and accepts it gladly and in the end, Cinderella is given a life so wonderful!"_

_Nedeshiko squatted back down onto the tatami mat and embraced the pillow next to her._

_"Mama...it was only a movie."_

_"Oh but Sakura-san, it could happen!"_

_"A prince falling for a peasant? No...back then, if it was actually true, they would probably behead her for stepping out of her social class."_

_"Psshh, nonsense Saku, nonsense."_

_Suddenly, blinking lights flashed from the mini television and an orchestra came playing as a man's voice appeared._

_**"...Tomoeda academy...one of Japan's most beloved school, ranked 2nd best of all Japan, still have some spots left for admission! It's an experience of a lifetime for your child and after attending Tomoeda, your child's future is completely sealed."**_

After those words were omitted from the television set, my mother stared at me in a very peculiar way. It was fate knocking on our door. It wasn't until long before my parents discussed this and enrolled me right up! Because of this, our expenses were cut in half and everything was harder than it ever was.

_"Idiots! We're poor enough already!"_

_"Oh but Sakura, can't you see? This is your once in a life time chance just as Cinderella had! Besides, you may stumble upon a boy who can be packed with money we've never dreamed of and maybe you two might fall in love!"_

* * *

And that my friend, is how I got caught up into this mess. My family...they are such morons and yet, look how much they've done for me. They've made life 10 times harder on themselves just for me. They gave up their time and effort to help me. And now, they've placed so much hope on me. 

Maybe I can survive just 2 more years without causing any trouble; just living life like a normal teenager.

Suddenly, I heard pacing footsteps coming from outside my classroom. A young man with short black hair slammed opened the door. I noticed perspiration dripping from his pores.

"HIROKI WATANABE FROM CLASS B12 HAS BEEN RED TAGGED!"

Instantly, the whole classroom broke into cries.

"No way! Hiroki? Such a shame."

_What?_

"I give him 2 days."

_Hmm?_

"Better prepare for war."

_What!_

Lost in confusion, Sakura continued listening to her class mates as they made their way through the doors.

_Red tagged? What in the world is that? Some kind of game?_

Sakura decided to follow her raging classmates into the locker rooms where even more commotion was heard.

"Nooo!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. _A boy? Screaming?_ Could it be the kid everyone was talking about? She began to dart as her heart pounded loudly. As she approached the locker rooms, she noticed a figure on the floor.

"Bastard!"

A swift kick landed on Hiroki's stomach and a scream pierced the room. Sakura waited dreadfully for this to end; for a teacher to come in and stop this cruelty. There was no sign of aid coming whatsoever. She looked about the room as she saw terror written all over the faces of the students. Her heart began thumping harder than ever before. Fear also expanded within her as well as rage. As the beating continued, 3 more ruffians joined in.

_What are they doing? They'll kill him!_

"STTTTOP!"

* * *

The room, which was once boisterous, suddenly became soundless. One by one, faces began to turn at Sakura and soon whispers began to form. 

_Oh shit...what did I just do!_

The young man who was seen kicking Hiroki Watanabe stepped slowly away from the lifeless body. As he started walking towards her, Sakura's blood went cold. His strong gaze eyed Sakura as well as the whole student body.

"Hey moron, what did you just say?"

Sakura felt chills run up her spine. Even his voice was scary!

"P-p-p-please...um...don't hit him...its...its not right..."

_Why am I stuttering? Why do I feel so scared all of the sudden?_

"Not right? Oh really? Did you know that this son-of-a-bitch spilled orange juice all over my Armani shoes? You want me to forgive him just like that? Doesn't he know that I am Li Syaoran, heir to the biggest company in China?"

He returned to Hiroki and kicked him once again. Tears formed around Sakuras eyes as anger boiled inside of her.

"Please!" cried Hiroki, "I'm sorr- I'm sorry!"

_When will this end?_

_Too long have I stared from the sidelines...too long have I watched someone getting hurt. _

Almost as an instinct, Sakura's feet began to jump lightly from the ground. After rolling up her sleeves, Sakura clenched her fist hard and finally, she raised both fists in front of her face.

"Oi!"

"Stupid shit-head! Why are you sulking over your shoes anyways? You didn't even buy it with your own money. I don't care how rich you are...you still have no right to hurt someone. So stop fucking around!" _(Oh...sorry for the cursing...Sakura is just...MAD.)_

Li Syaoran whipped his head at Sakura and before he knew it, a fist came flying into his face.

**POW!**

As Syaoran fell backwards, the room echoed with gasps.

_Gah! what did I just do?_

* * *

Authors note: 

Hi Hi, I am back once again! Hooray for summer! I now have time to write! Did you like it so far? Please leave a review...5 reviews will open the next chapter :).

3,

iheartrainbows


End file.
